Christmas Gifts
by weeheed
Summary: reeseraven fic i cant realy put it into a summery so you will just have to read it. soz


Soft snow fell like falling stars from the darkened sky and landed softly on the smooth, white, untouched ground.  
  
A very miniature hill covered from head to toe in snow could be seen through the floating snowflakes. It began to shake slightly as a black, dragon-like organoid ploughed aimlessly through the gathering, white crystals. Its feet stopped at the mini hill and looked down at it sympathetically. Its cold metallic nose nudged the clump as a grey-black haired boy rolled out from underneath it. The boy opened his frosted, hazel eyes slightly and shut them tight feeling the fierce, cold air rip through them. Snow began to gather around his face and his body felt numb as he slowly tried to get up, but failed miserably as he collapsed to the ground with a thump. Giving up all attempts at moving he lay there mindlessly, his face beginning to freeze over. The organoid nudged him once again and picked up his thin, limp, body with his teeth, shaking him lightly to get most of the snow off the boy. The black, metallic beast began to trudge back through the snow leaving a long trail of prints behind him.  
  
He reached a dimly lit cave and dropped the boy at the mouth. He stared at the young lady sitting by a roaring red fire. She wore a worried expression on her face and blue clothes; her blue hair was lightly sprinkled with strayed snow. There was not much else to be seen in the cave except for a few pots, pans, plates and a blue, horned, metallic, dragon much like him self who was curled up beside the girl. Her eyes lit up as she noticed the visitor by the door. She stood up and slowly walked over to him her pace quickening as she drew nearer.  
  
"Did you find him?" she said in a slightly soft and quiet voice.  
  
The organoid growled and picked the lump up off his feet.  
  
"Did he go far?"  
  
He growled again.  
  
"I didn't think he would have, not in this weather" she said turning around "bring him inside"  
  
She walked back into the cave with the organoid following at her back.  
  
"Put him down there" she commanded pointing at the space near the fire.  
  
The black beast laid him gently onto the ground and curled up beside him. The girl sat back beside the blue creature and began to stir a mixture that had been boiling over the fire.  
  
After half an hour the boy began to stir. Every thing was a blur of fiery reds, ocean blues and mid-night blacks. The last thing he remembered was a dark shadow hovering and a thick icy cover being blown over him. He slowly sat up and wiped his face with his hands trying to get some warmth back into his cheeks. The girl noticed his stir and landed to his side to aid him. She brought a spoon full of an unknown substance to his lips and tried forcefully to break his barrier into his mouth. The boy slowly caught on to what she was trying to do and tightened his mouth and whacked the spoon away from him and her hands.  
  
"Leave me alone Reese" came a croaky voice as the boy tried to clear the icy from his throat.  
  
Reese picked up the spoon and filled it.  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked slyly getting the spoon on the ready.  
  
"What do you care-!" the boy snapped back, but as soon as he opened his big mouth to speak Reese had dived the spoon into his mouth, pulled it out and held it shut.  
  
She smirked as the boy began to toss his head and try to speak. The boy stopped and glared at her then jolted his head backwards, making her let go of him and spat the liquid out.  
  
"RAVEN!" she scowled  
  
"REESE!" He scowled back at her more menacing, as she looked the other way "don't you ever do that to me again!"  
  
"You have to take it," she said quietly standing up and walking over to the blue organoid. She sat and stared at the ground, then laid her head in her arms hiding her face and began to cry.  
  
Raven glared at her then took the bottle, still staring at her, and took a large gulp of it huffily and banged it back down on the ground.  
  
Reese looked up and a large grin almost to big for her face appeared on her lips.  
  
"You knew I was faking it," she said Raven didn't answer, but folded his arms and looked straight in front of him.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the entrance of the cave and looked out into the snow. He knew she was lying so why did he do it? He thought, but was interrupted by the constant rustling of paper.  
  
"What are you doing!" he sad harshly over his shoulder.  
  
Reese sat up quickly and flung something around behind her and blushed.  
  
"Well.you know its Christmas?" she replied and slowly got up.  
  
"Well done you want a treat?" he spat and glared at her "so.what?"  
  
Reese got up and slowly walked over to him and they stood face to face. Raven took a step back and leaned against the wall scowling at her. Reese took a small package from her pocket and held it out for raven to take. She smiled and looked at him eagerly. Raven stared at the package as if it were some kind of unexploded bomb, looked at Reese's face and then back to the package.  
  
"Go on" she said happily "its for you" Raven didn't say anything or move for a few moments, then reached out his hand and quickly snatched it from her open hands and put it in his pocket. He looked away and Reese's smile widened fondly, she knew raven wouldn't say anything. She could just as easily tap into his mind and see what he was thinking, but she thought that was cheating and it would be funnier to just guess. She gazed dreamily at raven.  
  
"Will you stop looking at me?" Raven yelled awkwardly growing slightly embarrassed.  
  
Raven walked back over to his organoid and sat down beside it. He shut his eyes and fiddled with the lump in his pocket. He felt something heavy fall on his shoulder and looked over in surprise to see Reese lying beside him with her head on his shoulder. He said nothing, but sat very still and stared into the fire. After about an hour, when he thought Reese was sleeping, he took the small package she had given him and began to open it slowly. Inside were two small, wooden, hand-carved, birds. Raven cautiously picked them out and stared at them curiously and smiled. "Ravens" he whispered He put one back carefully into the box and put the other in Reese's hand. "Thank you " he whispered into the night. A small un-noticeably smile appeared on Reese's lips as raven admired his bird one last time before stuffing it back into his pocket. "Your welcome" Reese whispered back very silently so raven couldn't hear and she clutched her hand around the bird tightly.  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I DO NOT OWN ZOIDS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM AND I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS EITHER. 


End file.
